


Trick-or-Treat

by yaoichan12



Series: Spirk One-Shots [12]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, One Shot, Romance, friends - Freeform, kid spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: A StarWarsTrek Halloween StoryWhile on Earth, Amanda drags her Vulcans to Starfleet's Halloween/Fall Festival. Spock is made to wear a costume and chooses Darth Vader so he could hid behind the helmet. After his parents leave him alone to explore the festival, Spock meets Jim/Luke Skywalker who convinces him that they should play together. They must steal plans to the newDeath Starhaunted house and then destroy it so they can be the new emperors.They also play rigged festival games, enjoy a funnel cake, and cause some shenanigans for the festival staff.





	Trick-or-Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! 
> 
> Please enjoy this oneshot! (I can't believe I kept it a oneshot!) 
> 
> I'll be back to updating Fake Boyfriend and Special Delivery later this week :)

Spock walked between his parents as they made their way to an unknown destination. Well, his mother knew where they were going but did not deem it necessary to inform her husband or son. When they were on Earth, mother had the say-so on their activities which Spock and his father had little to no input on.

Spock looked up at them. His father once again asked where they were going. Spock did not know everything about his father, but he knew the Vulcan was not one for surprises. His mother said that he had been a surprise which caused his father to faint. He did not want his father to faint.

“Yes, mother, where are we going?” Spock echoed his father’s inquiry.

“Just down here,” his mother, Amanda, replied with a smile.

“Down here…where?”

Amanda chuckled. “You will see in a moment.”

Spock mentally sighed. His mother was human, she was prone to her moments of illogicalness that he and his father just had to deal with.

They came to a stop at an intersection and waited for the red hand to turn into a green walking symbol. Spock took the moment to look around. They were in the heart of San Francisco. Tall, shiny building surrounded them as well as smaller, older ones that were to historical or beautiful to change or tear down. His father was needed here for some ambassadorial reasons. Their stay was to be short this time, only a month or two, and then they would return home to Vulcan.

While Spock enjoyed visiting Earth, seeing the ocean, the green flora, and tall trees, and even the diverse people, he wanted his home—his room, his sehlat. He did not care to return to his school. Stonn was a nuisance and would try and elicit an emotional response from him almost every day.

 _Would children here be a nuisance or would I make a friend?_ Spock pondered.

“Come along, sa-fu,” his father said.

Spock blinked and focused back on the task—following his mother to the unknown destination. Spock sped up his walking, coming to take his place between his parents. He hesitated a moment then reached out his hands and grabbed his parent’s wrists to hold on to as they walked.

When the streets became tightly packed with more people, Sarek moved to walk closer beside his wife and gently nudging Spock to walk in front of them. Spock had to let go of their wrists to do so.

They turned a corner and his mother let out a pleasing sound. “Ah-ha! We’re here!” They stopped in front of a store and Spock’s eyes widened.

“Costumes and party supplies,” Spock read out loud. He looked to his mother and quirked up a brow. “Explain.”

Amanda looked down at him. Her brown eyes twinkling. “Starfleet is having a Halloween slash Fall festival this Saturday and we are all going. Wearing costumes.”

“Amanda.”

“Mother.”

Amanda shook her. “No, no, no, we’re on Earth. My turf. My rules. Come along.”  Amanda marched to the door and held it open. She gave them looks when they didn’t move that prompted them to move very quickly inside the store.

When they were all in, Amanda patted them on their shoulders. “Sarek, to make it easier on you, I’ve already picked out a couple’s costumes for us that I believe you will find tolerable.”

“We shall see,” Sarek sighed.

Amanda kissed him on the cheek then crouched down before Spock. “You may either coordinate with us or pick your own costume.”

“What will you be wearing?”

“I’ll be Mortica and your father will be Gomez. From the Addams Family.”

Spock arched a brow. “Who?”

“You could be Pugsley or Wednesday if you’d prefer?”

“Who?” Spock repeated.

Amanda sighed and stood up. “Just go find a costume you deem suitable to wear.”

“I do not wish to wear a costume.”

“If you don’t find a costume, I’ll make you one that you most definitely will not like, young man.”

Spock blinked then nodded. “I will find a costume.” As Spock turned and walked away he heard his father ask who were Gomez and Morticia.

* * *

Spock had no idea what most of the costumes were. He walked around the kid’s section and turned his nose up at all the options.

_Who is Superman? What is a mutant turtle? Why would I dress up as a crayon? There are no such things as ghosts._

Spock shook his head and was about to give up when one costume caught his eye. It was black, like a few others he had seen but this one…appealed to him. The image on the costume showed the black clad figure reaching out a hand at someone and holding a red colored light weapon in the other hand.

_Interesting._

The costume also came with a helmet that he could hide in. Spock found one in his size and a helmet as well before seeing a display of the light weapons nearby, sold separately. Spock walked the few feet over, his hands already full and found the red one like in the picture.

“Oh, I see you want to be Darth Vader, huh?” his mother appeared and asked.

Spock nodded. He did not know who Darth Vader was, but he liked the look of him. “Is he an historical figure?”

Amanda laughed loudly and shook her. “Oh, goodness, no. No, he’s from Star Wars.”

“Star Wars?” Spock questioned.

“It’s a movie series. There are also books and comics and cartoons. It’s a whole universe.”

“Fascinating.”

“We have time before the festival to watch the original three movies.”

“Why the original three?”

“Because they are the best. After the carnival, if you want, we can watch the prequals and then,” his mother sighed, “the next trilogy of movies.”

“Affirmative. We shall do that,” Spock said. He then looked behind his mother to his father. Spock’s other brow went straight up. “Father, there appears to be a hairy presence on your upper lip.”

“It’s for his costume. Gomez has a mustache,” his mother said. “Doesn’t your father look handsome with it?”

Spock shook his head. _Illogical._

* * *

 

The day of the festival, Spock stood in his temporary room in his parent’s rented townhouse near the Vulcan Embassy in his Darth Vader costume. His mother had shown him the original trilogy and he’d quite enjoyed the movies. His mother even procured him a large book with Vader on the front that held the trilogy in written form.

Vader was a fascinating character, a powerful villain, and a tragic hero. Spock liked his villainy but also how he helped his son in the end, proving to at least be a little good.

 Spock put his Vader helmet on and turned on the breathing feature. He felt an illogical surge of glee. Spock picked up his lightsaber and turned it on. The red light glowed as Spock waved it around. He smiled slightly at the sound it made, swishing through the air. Vrummmummmmm FVISH!

“Oh, you look so cute!” his mother’s voice came from the doorway.

Without turning around, he said, “Darth Vader is not cute, Mother.” But after hearing his voice come through the changer in the helmet, just a bit higher than Vader’s normal deep voice, Spock had to admit, he did sound a little cute.

“You are cute. You are my baby, no matter what you do or how you dress, I’ll always think you’re cute.”

Spock rolled his eyes.

“And don’t roll your eyes, young man. It isn’t logical.”

 _How does she do that?_ Spock wondered. He turned around and faced Amanda. His eyes widened behind the helmet. While they had watched Star Wars, they hadn’t had the chance to watch The Addams Family, so Spock was surprised at how his mother looked dressed at the Morticia character. His mother’s normally long, wavy dark hair was straightened and worn down over her shoulders and down her back. Her lips were blood red colored, her skin paler than usual, and her eye make-up darker.

Amanda Grayson was also known for her modest clothes. The dress she wore was black as night, long, sleek, and gothic looking. It also cut low on her chest, too revealing for an Ambassador’s wife and for Spock’s mother.

“That dress is not appropriate,” Spock snapped, looking up to meet his mother’s brown eyes.

Amanda sighed, “You are your father’s son."

"Why would I not be my father's son? Is there something you wish to tell me?"

Amanda shook her head. "No. Now, c’mon, time to go.”

* * *

 

“This is illogical,” Spock and Sarek said at the same time as they walked on the Festival grounds at Starfleet Academy. Spock glanced up to his father. It was also unsettling to see his father, a stoic Vulcan, dressed in a pinstriped suit with a bow tie and wearing the small mustache on his upper lip.

“My planet, my rules,” Amanda told them again.

“Yes,” Sarek agreed. “However, we are here on your planet for my work and…” Sarek cut himself off as his mother turned towards him. Her arms cross over her chest and her head cocked to the side.

“Pardon? Are you saying that taking care of this family, our home, raising our son, teaching, and everything else I do, is not work?”

Sarek blinked, opened his mouth than shut it. After a moment of silence, he looked to his wife and called her, “Cara mia.”

Amanda smiled and held out two fingers to him. Spock looked away at this point, not enjoying seeing his parents engage in affection in front of him. He looked out at the crowd on the grounds. Hundreds of people, of various species, genders, and ages were loitering about. Most were in costumes, some in plain clothes, and others in Starfleet attire.

There were booths and makeshift buildings that were presented as haunted attractions. Other attractions and activities were scattered about that Spock had no real interest to view closer. Somewhere was livestock, Spock could smell it. He didn’t care for livestock. Only sehlats. And cats.

“Spock.”

Spock looked back up at his parents.

“Your father and I have to mingle with some Federation and Starfleet officials,” Amanda told him. She held out a band. Spock took it and looked it over. “That gets your access to all the activities and rides.”

Spock put the band on his wrist but was already planning to not use it. His father handed him a credit chip.

“For food and other items if you wish,” Sarek said.

Spock took that and pocketed it. He doubted the festival had many vegetarian options for him.

“We will be here for a few hours,” Amanda said. “so, I want you to please participate and have some fun.”

Spock rolled his eyes.

A hand went up his helmet’s chin and lifted it up gently so Spock was looking at his mother.

“Do not roll your eyes at me, young man.”

 _How does she always know?_ Spock again thought.

Amanda smiled. “Make a friend or two and have fun. If you need us, have a staff member page us over the PA system. If not, we’ll meet you by the pony rides in two hours.”

“Affirmative.”

“No running off or getting kidnapped.”

“Yes, ko-mekh.”

She leaned down and kissed the top of his helmet. “Have fun my little sith lord.”

“We will see you in two hours,” Sarek told him. He patted his son on the shoulder before walking away with Amanda.

Spock watched them disappear into the crowd. He figured he could find a bench to sit for the next few hours or find the academy’s library. His parents would probably find him though and not be happy by his lack of participation. He was about to think of another plan when he felt something poke him in the back.

“I finally found you, Lord Vader,” a child’s voice said.

Spock turned and found a small human boy standing a few feet away from him. The boy’s eyes were just as bright and blue as the lightsaber he held. He had a head of short, blonde hair and was dressed as Luke Skywalker. The boy’s mouth was curved down in a frown.

Spock’s heart beat sped up a fraction.

‘Luke’ held the saber up in a dueling position. “You cut off my hand, father.”

Spock arched a brow behind the helmet. “I am not your father. The character I am dressed up as is your character’s father. Is that what you are referring to? Darth Vader was also the one to cut off Luke’s hand, not I.”

The boy moved out of his dueling pose. He appeared quite quizzical as he blinked and scratched the back of his head. “Um…I guess? I was just playing.”

 _Playing?_ Spock thought. “I do not understand.”

The boy pointed at him with the lightsaber. “You’re dressed as Vader.” He stepped closer. “Don’t you want to play Star Wars? Or are you just dressed like that for the costume contest?”

Spock looked down at himself then back to the boy. “I do not know.”

“You don’t know what? How to play or if you’re in the contest?”

“I am not in the contest.” _I am certain that I am not. Mother did not mention a contest._

“Okay. Do you want to play then?”

Spock looked around. There were children running about. ‘Playing’, Spock figured. Vulcan children did not run around and play illogically. Chess was played. Kal-toh was played. Even baseball and a few other sports were played. But there was a point to all of that. He could not find the logic in playing Star Wars with the blue-eyed boy.

“Hey!” the boy waved a hand in front of Spock’s helmet’s view screen. “Are you okay in there? You’ve been quiet for a while. Do I need to get your mommy?”

Spock shook his head. “That is not necessary.”

The boy put his hand down then did something that Spock was not expecting. The boy’s frown twisted up into a radiant smile that lit up his whole face and caused his eyes to appear a shade bluer and brighter in the sunlight.

Spock’s reaction to his smile was illogical. His eyes widened, his heart sped up more, his stomach fluttered as if insects from the order Lepidoptera were flying around in there. Another illogical reaction that occurred was his legs feeling like the gelatin dessert his mother sometimes served and giving out on him. He dropped to the ground onto his back and stared up at the blue sky and fluffy white clouds.

 _What has happened?_ Spock wondered. He blinked and the sun suddenly appeared, blocking the sky and clouds. He blinked several more times. It wasn’t the sun. It was the boy. He looked quite concerned.

“Hey! Are you dead?”

“No,” Spock replied.

“Oh good!” The boy’s smile came back.

Spock creased his brows together. Spock was not cute as his mother was fond of saying. No, he wasn’t. This boy, though, he was exceptionally cute.

“Are you okay?”

Spock slowly sat up and the boy moved back a few steps to give him space. Spock’s face felt warm but he didn’t want to take his helmet off.

“Do you need me to get anyone?”

“No, I am…” Fine has variable definitions. Fine is unacceptable, however Spock found himself saying it anyway. “Fine.” Spock stood up and composed himself. Adjusting his costume so it was neat and in order. “I am fine.”

“Spock,” Sarek’s voice came. He appeared before his son, blocking ‘Luke’ from Spock’s sight. Spock internally sighed for the moment in relief. “What has occurred,” His father questioned, putting a hand on Spock’s shoulder. “I felt you were in distress.”

“He fell down, Mister,” the boy said. “Like he fainted or something, I think. He didn’t trip.”

Sarek moved to the side a bit so he stood between Spock and the boy, eyeing them both.

‘Luke’ smiled again, looking up at Sarek. “He said he’s fine, though.” The boy cocked his head to the side. The smile waning a bit. “Hey, are you a real Vulcan? Cuz if you’re not then you shouldn’t be dressed as one. It’s not nice.”

Spock looked up at his father. Sarek’s brow raised just a bit.

“I am Vulcan.”

“Oh cool! I’m human.” The boy’s smile returned full force looking up at Sarek.

Sarek stared at him for a moment then looked to Spock. “Are you well? The boy said…”

“Jim,” the boy interrupted. “I’m Jim.”

Sarek nodded. “Jim said you fell.”

“I am well,” Spock replied. “I did not mean to alarm you or mother.”

Sarek eyed him then raised both hands to Spock’s helmet. He gently lifted it off of Spock’s head and looked him over.

“Your face is a little green,” Jim said. “Oh, and you’re Vulcan too! Cool.”

“Spock?” Sarek questioned.

Spock took his helmet from his father. “I am well, sa-mekh. Please return to mother. I will meet you in one point five one hours.”

Sarek looked between the two boys.

“We’re playing,” Jim said. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t fall anymore, Mister.”

“Thank you,” Sarek replied after a beat. He gave Spock one last look before walking away.

“Was that your dad?” Jim asked.

“Affirmative,” Spock replied.

“You look like him.”

Spock didn’t know how to respond to that. Sarek was his father, of course they shared physical characteristics.

“So, do you wanna play?” Jim asked. Jim pointed towards a building labeled ‘Haunted House’. “That’s the new Death Star. Grand Moff Tarkin is in there and we must work together to take him out and the base or else Emperor Palpatine, aka the evil Darth Sidious, will destroy Earth.”

Spock’s brows both went up. This cute boy had a vivid imagination. “Darth Vader works for the Galactic Empire. Why would he go against his master and Tarkin?”

Jim sighed. “Because we’re father and son. You may be a bit evil but it’s like a good sort of evil right now. You want to help me, your son, who you thought you’d kill when Padmé died.”

“Who is Padmé?”

Jim’s mouth dropped open and he gaped at Spock. “You don’t know who Padmé is?”

Spock shook his head.

“Have you even seen the prequal trilogy?”

“No, my mother is of the opinion that the original trilogy, consisting of episodes four, five, and six, are the best and that I only needed to watch those three.”

Jim laughed. It took a lot of will power for Spock not to fall down again. Why must this boy be so cute?

“Okay, that makes since. The original is better than all the other movies. Okay, so…um…spoilers but Padmé was Vader’s wife and love of his life and all that. In his descent into the dark side, stuff happened and he force choked her when she was really pregnant because he thought she’d betrayed him with Obi-Wan, but she hadn’t’ve. Anyway, she didn’t die from that but had the babies, Luke and Leia, and then died of a broken heart right after so Sidious, who didn’t know she’d had the babies, told Vader that he’d killed her and yeah…that’s what happened.”

Spock blinked. He tried to ignore the run-on sentences and focus on the point of Jim’s speech.

“There’s also these really cute books called _Darth Vader and Son_ and _Vader's Little Princess_. They’re cute.”

“So, you said.”

Jim grinned. “Anyway, that’s why you and I working together.”

“You did not say why.”

“I did.”

“You did not.

Jim scrunched his face up and then scratched the back of his head. “I didn’t? Oh, well…um…I want to play that Vader is sort of good and helps Luke, his son, so that’s what we’re playing. If you don’t like it you can go play something else with other people.” Jim looked to the ground and kicked a rock with his foot. “I don’t care,” he mumbled sadly.

Spock’s stomach fluttered again. He stepped closer. Jim looked up and met his eyes. Those bright blues looked sad and Spock didn’t like it.

“We can play whatever you wish to play, Jim.”

The sadness quickly dissipated and Jim’s expression lit up once more. Spock’s knees buckled but he stayed up right. He put his helmet on and took his light saber from its holster.

“Lead the way,” Spock said.

Jim nodded. He jogged towards the haunted house and Spock followed. They weaved in and out of the crowd of people, occasionally bumping into someone but Jim continued so Spock didn’t stop to apologize. He was playing. With Jim. His new friend.

Jim led them to the side of the haunted house and flattened himself against the wall. Spock followed suit. Jim poke his head around the corner to the entrance.

“What do you think?” Jim whispered, ducking down.

Spock scooted closer and looked around the corner, overtop of where Jim was crouching. He saw two individuals in black shirts that read ‘staff’ on the back. They were taking tickets and scanning bracelets, identical the one Spock wore.

“They appear to work here,” Spock stated.

Jim stood up and Spock stepped back. “Yeah, Imperial Officers.”

“Storm Troopers,” Spock suggested, wanting to add the imagery.

Jim looked at him and shook his head. “No, imperial officers.” Jim looked around. He pointed ahead of them. “Oh no! Those are Storm Troopers approaching.” Jim dropped his saber as Spock watched two people in Storm Troopers costumes approach them. “Pretend I’m your prisoner,” Jim whispered, putting his hands behind his back.

“Look, a little Vader!” one of the Storm Troopers said when they were close enough.

“And Luke,” the other said. “Are ya’ll playing?”

Spock stood up straight and commanding like. “He is my prisoner.” He waved his hand like Obi-wan had done in the first movie. “He is not Luke. Be on your way.”

The Storm Troopers looked at one another than laughed. “Oh man, that was cute. Did you hear his voice? Like a mini-James Earl Jones!”

“I wish I was a kid again and had such an imagination,” the other replied before reaching out and patting Spock on the helmet. “Cute.”

Spock knocked the hand away. “I am not cute. I am your superior commander.” Spock held his arm out and position his hands as if he was choking the one that had patted his helmet.

The Storm Trooper played along for a moment, holding his hands to his throat and making gurgling noises before stopping and laughing more.

“Ah, kids,” the other said before they both walked off.

Jim and Spock watched them go.

“Disobedience,” Spock muttered.

“Yeah, totally,” Jim replied. He looked back at Spock. “Good playing, though.” Jim picked up his saber again then looked back to the haunted house’s staff. “Now, how do we get past the officers? They appear to be letting people in with tickets and bands.”

“I have a band,” Spock said, showing Jim his arm. “Perhaps we can walk right in?”

Jim looked sad again and shook his head. “I don’t have any tickets and my mommy only have me enough credits for some food not tickets. I had a bracelet but some bully dressed like Kylo Ren took it from me.”

 _Oh, please stop looking sad. I do not like it!_ Spock thought. “Where is he?” Spock ended up saying out loud.

Jim shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s not important right now. Right now, you gotta walk into the Star base like normal. So, they don’t suspect nothing.”

“Anything.”

“Whatever,” Jim replied.

Spock looked back around the corner. He could hear some screaming from inside and loud noises. He did not particularly want to go in, but he was playing—playing for the first time with a friend.

“What is the plan?” Spock asked.

Jim tells him that they are going to steal the plans for the base so they can take it over.

“Not destroy it?”

Jim shook his head. “No, we can take it over and use it to take down the emperor and rule the galaxy.”

“And bring peace.”

“We’ll see. Maybe we’ll both be emperors but good ones.”

Spock took his helmet off. “As I am Darth Vader, Luke’s father, wouldn’t I be the emperor and you the prince?”

“I guess, but I want to be the emperor. You could be my right-hand man…dad…right-hand dad.” Jim then tapped his chin in completion. “Nah, that makes no sense.” He sighed. “You know, you should’ve dressed like Han then this would be easier to figure out. Maybe as Han you could be my husband.”

Spock stared at Jim.

“Hey, your face has gotten green again.”

Spock blinked then put his helmet back on. “Han and Luke had no romantic chemistry. If I dressed as Han then you would need to be Leia.”

Jim snorted and shook his head. “No way. I mean, it’d be cool to be royalty and all that and Leia is badass, but I want to be Luke. A boy.” Jim looked at the haunted house. “Okay, new plan. We’ll steal the plans, destroy the star base, and then let the other rebels come up with a new government.”

Spock nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”

“Yes,” Jim clapped his hands together. “So go in and act normal so the imperial officers don’t suspect nothing.”

“Anything.”

“Stop that.” Jim narrowed his eyes at him. “I’m only seven. I don’t talk the bestest.”

“My apologies. I will stop.” _Do not be mad at me, friend._ “Are we still friends?”

Jim smiled brightly. Spock leaned back against the building to keep himself upright. “Yeah, we’re friends.”

Spock nodded. “How do you plan to get in without the bracelet or tickets?”

Jim merely grinned mischievously. “I’ll meet you in there.”

Before Spock could find out how, Jim took off and ran behind the back fo the building. Spock thought about following but decided against it. They were playing. He had to stick to the plan.

He walked around front and joined the short line to enter the haunted house. The imperial officer/staff member, didn’t spare him a second glance as he scanned Spock’s band and told him to go in.

Spock walked into the dark house. He grabbed his light saber from his belt and held it tightly in his hand. He wasn’t scared.

There were yellow arrows on the floor, illuminating his path to follow. Spock followed it around a corner and entered a dimly lit room. It was a kitchen scene set up, with a kitchen island that had fake, bloodied limbs, knives, and a bowl of eyeballs that Spock suspected were grapes or olives. Spock turned his nose and at the fakeness of it all.

A rattling sound came behind him and Spock turned to find the ‘chef’ jump out from a corner. He lunged at Spock with a fake, bloodied meat cleaver.

Spock didn’t move or flinch. He merely stared at the Andorran man in the red coated chef coat and a knife sticking out of the top of his head between his antennae.  

“AHHH!” The Andorran yelled. “I’ll make you the first course! AHHH!”

Spock continued to stare. Was this meant to be scary?

The Andorran loomed over him for a few moments, making scary faces until he sighed and stopped. He stepped back and waved Spock on. “Alright, kid, just go on.”

“Thank you.” Spock continued walking, following the arrows. He passed several people done up like undead creatures trying to get him through a makeshift jail cell. He didn’t jump when a mummy burst out from a cardboard sarcophagus. He rolled his eyes when an exceptionally hairy Caitian in a black cape with fake fangs said they wanted his blood in a poor Romanian accent.

While in between ‘scares’, Spock took the time to try and find Jim. Whispering his name and even calling Luke into the darkness, but he never got a response.

When he came to the last room, he found a witch’s lair with a bubbling cauldron over a light made to look like flames, tables and bookcases filled with potions vials, knick-knacks, and books. There were a few cages hanging from the ceiling with fake animals in side, but no witch in sight.

“Vader,” a familiar voice hissed.

Spock turned around and found Jim coming out from behind a bookcase.

“Jim.”

“Luke,” Jim corrected. “I found the plans.”

“Where are they?”

Before Jim could respond, a cackling shriek sounded from close by. Jim moved close to Spock as the ‘witch’ entered the room, blocking the exit. Their face was full of warts, it’s hair—white, gray and black—was stiff like straw under its witch’s hat. It also had a large, fake crooked nose.

“Aha ha!” It laughed. “Two new kids for my children’s stew!”

“Oh no!” Jim said. “It’s Darth Sidious! Quick, Vader, use the force to hold him off while I get the plans.”

“What?” the witch asked, looking confused.

Spock pressed a button on his saber. The red light extended out. He approached, not intending to do anything to the witch, but it didn’t know that.

“Hey! You two need to behave or else we’ll call your parents.” The witch pointed at Spock then looked beyond him. “Don’t touch that! That’s mine, kid!”

Spock turned his head in time to see Jim pick up a notebook from one of the tables.

“Run, father, run!” Jim yelled.

Spock didn’t hesitate to run. Running around the witch, down the short hallway, and bursting out of the exit door to the outside.

“Congrats for surviving the haunted house,” a staff member said. “Here’s a popcorn ball.”

Spock took the offered round bag. “Popcorn ball?”

“Keep running!” Jim yelled, coming out behind him. Jim grabbed his gloved hand and pulled him along before Spock could react.

They ran together into the crowd, ignoring the staff calling after them. After several minutes of zig-zagging around the festival grounds, Jim pulled them behind a real Starfleet building. Jim dropped to the ground, releasing Spock’s hand, and sat with his back against the building.

Spock sat next to him and looked him over. Jim’s breathing was coming out in short burst with some wheezing. The boy sat there, his chest rising and falling, looking off.

“Jim? Are you well?”

Jim nodded, but Spock felt he wasn’t well. He grabbed Jim’s hand and squeezed, dropping the popcorn ball out of his other hand. “Do I need to call someone?”

Jim shook his head. He pulled his hand from Spock and shoved it into his pocket. Spock watched him pull out a small canister and hold it to his mouth.

 _Ah, asthma,_ Spock knew. He had a human cousin that suffered from it.

Jim took a puff of the inhaler and then another a moment later before closing his eyes. He leaned his head back against the building and, for a moment, Spock thought he’d passed out. But soon Jim’s breathing went back to normal and the wheezing stopped. Jim’s eyes opened and he smiled at Spock.

“I’m good.” He shoved the inhaler back into his pocket and showed Spock the notebook. “We got the plans.”

“I see, but you just had an asthma attack. I believe we should…”

“No, I’m fine. It wasn’t really an attack. I just got really super excited and then we were running for all that time. Just needed my inhaler. I’m good.”

“Are you certain?”

Jim nodded. “Yeah. I’m glad I brought it with me, though. Haven’t needed to use it in a long time. My doctor says that I’ll probably go away when I get older because my lungs will grow. I was born pre…premasurely…prema…I was a preemie, mommy says.”

“I see. So, I do need to get anyone?”

“Nope. I’m good. Are you good?”

“Yes.”

“Good! Because now that we have the plans, we have to destroy the star base.”

Spock took the notebook from Jim and looked it over. “This appears to be someone astrophysics notes.”

“The plans, Vader. It’s the plans,” Jim corrected. Jim flipped a few pages then pointed to a formula for the Eddington limit. “Right here. This tells us what we need to do.”

Spock wanted to tell Jim that it really was the maximum luminosity a body/star can achieve when there is balance between the force of radiation acting outward and the gravitational force acting inward, but decided against it.

“What does it tell us to do?” Spock asked instead.

A rumbling sound came from Jim. “Um…well right now, its saying I need to eat. I’m hungry. Are you hungry? I saw a kebab stand. I love kebabs. Its food on a stick.”

“I am aware. Yes, I am needing nourishment. We will eat.” Spock picked up the popcorn ball and handed it to Jim. “Is this food?”

Jim made a face. “Not really.”

Spock eyed the thing then tossed it into a nearby trash bin before they left their hiding place.

* * *

 

After retrieving their lunches from the kebab stand, they found seats at a picnic table under a canopy.

Jim had a plate of grilled chicken kebabs with no vegetables and a soft drink while Spock had a vegetable kebab and water. Jim chowed down on his food while Spock took his time.

“We should give the notebook back once we are done playing,” Spock said.

“I know.” Jim held his kebab in one hand and flipped open the notebook with the other. He looked through a few pages before stopping at one that was dogeared. “The witch needs some more tutoring in astrophysics. This equation is all wrong.”

Spock’s eyebrows went up. “You know about astrophysics?”

Jim nodded. “Yeah. It’s pretty cool. But I’m only in second grade. We’re not doing anything like this. Mommy thinks I can take advanced classes soon, though.”

“I believe you would fare well in advanced classes.”

Jim gave him another wonderous smile.

“Jim,” a female voice said.

Spock watched as a blonde human female and a brunet human male approached their table. Both were dressed as Ghostbusters and appeared to be in their late twenties or early thirties. Spock’s mother had made him watch the movies a year previous.

The woman sat down next to Jim and kissed his cheek.

“Mommy, don’t kiss me,” Jim groaned, wiping his cheek with his sleeve.

Jim’s mother chuckled. “I am so sorry for kissing my son.” She nodded to Jim’s plate. “I’m glad to see you eating even if it’s just grilled chicken and no vegetables.”

Jim grinned big then took bit a piece of chicken off of the kebab.

“I see you found a Darth Vader to play with,” the man said.

“Yep, he’s my new friend.”

The man looked at Spock and smiled. “You must be Spock, right? Ambassador Sarek and Lady Amanda’s son. They said you were dressed as Vader.”

Spock nodded. “I am their son.”

“I’m Lieutenant Commander Christopher Pike.”

“And I’m Lieutenant Winona Kirk,” Jim’s mother said to Spock. “It’s nice to meet you. We spoke to your parents earlier. Love their costumes.”

“It was mother’s idea,” Spock admitted.

“I’m sure it was,” Winona laughed lightly. “I hope Jim is behaving.”

“I am, mommy,” Jim said.

“That is good because sometimes you can get a bit bossy when playing with friends.”

Jim pouted. “That’s only because I know the bestest ways to play and they don’t.”

“Jim,” his mother said sternly.

Jim looked at Spock. “Tell her I wasn’t being bossy, Spock.”

Chris and Winona laughed.

“He has not been bossy,” Spock told them. _Maybe a tab, but I do not mind._

“I’m glad to hear that,” Winona said. She looked back to her son. “Do you know where your brother is?”

Jim shook his head. “Nah, I haven’t seen Starbutt.”

“James.”

“What? He is a butt. He said Star Wars was stupid.”

Winona patted Jim on his shoulder. “He’ll turn up eventually. You have another hour before we’re leaving.”

“I don’t wanna go,” Jim whined. “Spock and I are playing.”

“His parents said they were staying in San Francisco for a few months. So are we. Maybe we can arrange some play dates.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Chris spoke. “Winona, I think the couples contest is starting soon.”

Winona stood up before leaning down and kissing Jim’s cheek. Jim made a face and immediately wiped his cheek when Winona moved away.

“Ew, mommy, don’t kiss me,” Jim said.

“You’re my baby, I can kiss you if I want.”

“Nuh, uh. Go kiss Chris instead. That’s what he’s there for.”

“See you in one hour.”

“No,” Jim pouted again.

“James Tiberius…”

“I am meeting my parents in one hour by the ponies,” Spock interrupted. “Perhaps Jim and I can meet you there at that time.” Spock hoped it was a good suggestion. He didn’t want Jim to be upset about leaving.

Winona considered it then looked to Chris. “That sounds good.”

“It does,” Chris agreed.

Winona ruffled Jim’s hair. “One hour, by the ponies, deal?”

Jim nodded. “Yeah.”

“Behave until then.”

“Okay.”

“It was nice to meet you, Spock,” Winona said.

“It was pleasant to meet you as well,” Spock replied.

“Keep Jim in line for us,” Chris said before the two of them walked away.

“They seem nice,” Spock said.

“Yeah. They are in Starfleet. Mommy started seeing Chris a few months ago. Since we’ve been here in San Francisco. He’s her boyfriend. He’s pretty cool.”

“And your brother. Is he cool?” Spock wondered.

Jim sighed. “Sometimes Sam is. Sometimes he’s a big butt head.

Spock could understand that. His older half-brother Sybok was an interesting sort. Sometimes he was a decent big brother, others times he wasn’t.

Jim took another bite of his chicken. “Like when I was five, he threw a fake snake at me while I was walking up the stairs. I don’t like snakes. Don’t like them at all. I was so scared, I screamed and tripped and fell down the stairs. I broke my arm. Mommy was super mad at him. He was grounded until for like a month.”

“When I was three and Sybok was ten, he took me to the local park near our home and then left there for two point eight hours,” Spock admitted. “Father found me after we did not return home. Mother does not know.” Spock paused then said, “You cannot tell her because father said it would make her upset and it is illogical to be upset.”

“I won’t tell her. My grandpa, Jimmy, let me drive his car last summer. He was in the car too. I hit a neighbor’s car. He gave me ten credits not to tell mommy or gram-gram and I haven’t.”

“I will keep your secret.”

Jim smiled. “And I’ll keep yours.” Jim looked away and after a moment pointed out. “There is he is.”

Spock turned his head and saw Winona and Chris talking to a blonde boy around his age. Spock couldn’t place his costume. “What is he dressed as?”

“Starlord. From Guardians of the Galaxy.”

“I am not familiar with Guardians of the Galaxy.”

“Eh, its okay,” Jim shrugged, picking up his drink. He took a long drink of his sprite before putting it back down. He touched the notebook again. “Alrighty, so our plan to take down the star base is…um…to…” Jim looked at Spock. “Do you have any ideas?”

Spock thought about it. He wasn’t used to playing or using his imagination for such things. They were pretending to be Star Wars characters in the Star Wars universe, but Spock’s knowledge was confined to the first three movies only. Jim knew more. He thought about the movies he’d seen.

“The star base must have a weak spot,” Spock offered. “Perhaps if we locate it, using the plans, then we can destroy the base that way.”

Jim grinned and nodded. “Yeah, a weak spot.” Jim flipped through the notebook and pointed to another formula. “There! The side panel.”

“Should be go destroy it now?” Spock asked.

“No. No, its too soon to go back. They know we have the plans. We’ll have to hide out for a little while before going back.”

“What do you propose we do?”

Jim looked around. “There are games we can play.” Jim then looked sad. “If I had my bracelet.”

Spock reached out his gloved hand and patted Jim on the hand. “I am sorry that yours was taken. Can I do anything?”

“Nah, you can go if you want and play something else.” Jim’s head ducked down. His bangs hiding his eyes.

Spock’s heart clenched. He did not know what was wrong with him, but he greatly disliked seeing Jim sad. A bully caused this. Spock hated bullies. He had to deal with bullies on a daily basis back at home. He didn’t know who Kylo Ren was or what he looked like, but he wanted to find him and get Jim’s bracelet back.

“I do not want to play anything else,” Spock told him. “Please cease being upset.”

“’m not upset,” Jim said softly.

Spock looked around at the various booths, activities, and games. “I have an idea.”

Jim looked up. “What?”

“We could use my bracelet. I could use it for a game and then you could use it for another. Would that be alright?”

Spock watched Jim think about it, cocking his head to the side a bit.

“Isn’t that like cheating?” Jim asked.

“It is a…technicality,” Spock offered.

Jim laughed. “Well okay then. We can do that because I really want to try and win a prize.”

Spock nodded. They finished up their lunch, threw away their trash, then walked towards the games. Spock put his helmet back on as Jim said they were blending in with the imperial officers. Spock gave Jim his bracelet to use first. They approached a booth that had balloons taped to a board.

“You toss a dart and pop three to win a prize,” Jim explained. Jim let the staff member scan his bracelet then took the three, offered darts. Spock watched Jim take aim with the first and throw it. It popped a blue balloon. Jim let out a ‘yippee’ and took aim with the second dart. He took aim and threw it. It popped a green balloon.

“Yes! One more!” Jim took aim with his last dart. Spock watched and hoped it won a prize. Jim threw the dart.

“Oh no,” Jim fussed as the dart just missed a red balloon.

“Sorry, kid,” the staff member said.

“Rats.”

“Where?” Spock questioned, looking around the ground.

“No, not real rats. Rats like um...dammit.”

Spock arched a brow under his helmet. “I do not understand.”

Jim sighed. “I guess it’s a human thing. I lost.”

“I saw.”

“I wanted that stuffed bear.” Jim pointed up to a black bear, dressed in a blue Starfleet science uniform top. “It’s really cute.”

“Indeed.” Spock looked around. He saw that bear was available to win at a few other games. “Perhaps I can try and win it for you.”

Jim’s face lit up and the boy jumped up and down. “Yeah, yeah, win it for me!” Jim grabbed his gloved hand and pulled him along.

“How about that game,” Spock said, pointed to one that had a table with 6 Halloween themed cans stacked on top of one another in a pyramid shape.

“That one is a rip off. They always make the bottom cans heavier so they don’t fall off the table.”

“Jim.”

Jim stopped and the faced each other. “Yeah?”

“Vulcans are three times stronger than humans. I believe if I hit the bottom row, they will all fall down.”

“You sure?”

Spock nodded and took the bracelet back from Jim. He approached the staff member and had his bracelet scanned and received three balls.

“You get three tries to knock them all down. If you do, you win a prize. If you don’t, then you don’t win anything, kid.”

Spock nodded and took aim. He threw the ball as hard as he could.

“You missed completely,” Jim said as Spock frowned.

Spock took the other ball, took aim, and threw it just as hard. It hit the top can off.

“One last try,” the staffer said.

Spock sighed and tried again. He aimed and then threw. The ball hit the table and bounced to the floor. He frowned more.

“You didn’t win,” Jim said sadly. “But it’s okay. There are other games.”

 _Illogical festival games,_ Spock internally muttered.

* * *

 

A half hour later, Jim had only won a small stuff duck from a disc drop game that he had clipped to his belt. Spock had tried to win Jim the bear, but, like Jim had said, the games were rigged. A staff member did give him a rock at one game for trying.

“Festivals are illogical,” Spock admitted. Spock took his rock out of his pocket. “I got a rock.”

“It’s painted with a ghost on it,” Jim said. “That’s something.”

“It is still a rock.” Spock put the rock back into his pocket.

Jim chuckled. “Well at least festivals have yummy food.”

Spock looked to Jim beside him. After the last game Jim had seen a food stand for something called a funnel cake. Spock had watched the staffer make it. It was just fried dough with powdered sugar, but Jim seemed to enjoy it. His mouth was covered with the sugar as was his fingers.

“Want some?” Jim offered, holding out his plate.

Spock shook his head. “Vulcans do not touch food with their fingers.”

“Why?”

Spock shrugged. He honestly did not know the actual reason. He made a mental note to ask his father later. Jim walked away to another food stand and asked the staffer for something. He then returned to Spock and offered him a fork.

“Now try it. Its super yummy.”

Spock took off his helmet and held it in one hand. With his other he took the fork and speared into a piece of funnel cake that had minimal sugar and took a bit. The taste wasn’t unpleasant. He took another bite then another before Jim pulled the plate away with a laugh.

“Hey, I said some, not all.”

“My apologies. It is…yummy.”

Jim giggled then offered the plate back. Jim took a big piece with his fingers and Spock took another with his fork. They walked and ate all the cake before throwing the plate and fork away. Jim then excused himself to run into one of the buildings that housed bathrooms. Spock put his helmet back on and saw another game nearby.

“Cake walk,” Spock read. He walked up to the staffer. “What do you win?”

“Um…a cake.”

“What about a stuffed bear?”

“Nah, those are at the other games. With this you just win a cake.”

“I do not want cake,” Spock said before turning and walking to another game where he did find the stuffed bear Jim wanted. He tried the pumpkin ring toss…tossing a ring at the pumpkins and trying to get the ring around the pumpkin’s stalk, but he couldn’t.

“Stupid games,” he muttered.

“Spock!” Jim ran over to him. “Darth Vader, we need to get back to our plan to blow up the star base.”

Spock nodded. “I understand. What do we do?”

“We gotta go back to the star base. You distract the officers and I’ll fire my phaser into the side panel and it’ll go BOOM!”

Spock blinked. “You have a phaser?”

Jim pulled a plastic one off of his belt. He pressed the trigger and a ‘pew pew’ come from it. “C’mon, we gotta go now while Darth Sidious is still inside.”

“Affirmative.”

Spock ran with Jim through the crowd and back over to the haunted house. A new staffer stood outside.

“Good, they won’t recognize you,” Jim said as they crouched behind a face-painting booth. “Okay, Vader, you go and distract her.”

“How?”

“I don’t know. Seduce her.”

Spock stared at him behind his helmet in shock. “Excuse me?”

“Oh…is that a bad thing? I heard it in a movie. The guy told this other guy to seduce this lady to get information out of her. Mommy then cut the TV off so I don’t know what happened next.”

“It is an adult thing,” Spock admitted.

“Oh no then. Don’t do that. Yuck. Um…ask her a question about the Imperial senate or something.”

Spock nodded. He stood up and walked confidently up to the staffer. She smiled down at him. “Would you like to go into the Haunted House?”

“No,” Spock replied. “I would…do you know where I can get a stuffed bear with the Starfleet science blue uniform top? The games are proving to be a challenge to win.”

“Oh no,” she said, putting a hand to her cheek.

“I wish to give one to my new friend. It will make him happy.”

The lady crouched down in front of him. “Well the only way to get one is to win one of the games.”

“I see.”

“Or, buy one at the visitor center gift shop, but that is across campus and closed today.

Spock frowned behind his helmet. _Rats._

The lady then grinned. “I know. How about if you come over to the witch hat toss game in ten minutes when my shift changes, I’ll let you win.”

Spock couldn’t help but smile behind his helmet. “I would be most appreciative. Thank you.” Spock then turned and walked away, not knowing if he’d properly distracted her. When he walked back to the face painting booth, he didn’t find Jim. He looked around.

“Jim?”

Spock heard a noise and turned to see Jim surrounded by three taller kids in costumes near the haunted house. Spock approached.

“Jim.”

Jim looked at him with sad eyes. The other kids turned to Spock. Spock took note of their costumes. The tallest one in the middle, the same height as Spock wore all black and had a mask on. His costume reminded Spock of Star Wars and Vader. The kid on his right appeared to be wearing the ninja turtle costume that Spock had seen at the store a few days previous. The last kid, a girl, was dressed like a killer clown.

“Oh look,” the middle boy in the black mask said. “Darth Vader. Here to rescue stupid little Luke?”

“You must be Kylo Ren,” Spock said.

“No duh,” the boy spat. “Kylo is so much better than Vader.”

“Nuh-uh!” Jim countered. “Vader is awesome. Kylo is a whiny baby jerk face butt head.”

“Yeah, well, Kylo killed Han.”

Spock couldn’t help but gasp at that. “Han dies?”

“Spoilers, ass face!” Jim yelled. “He’s only seen the original better trilogy.”

Kylo laughed. “Well, how about another spoiler…in _The Last Jedi,_ Ren…” Jim pushed Kylo, knocking him down.

“Hey! Don’t do that!” the girl said, pushing Jim back.

Jim fell down but quickly got up. “C’mon, Spock, run!” Jim grabbed Spock’s hand. Before Jim could pull him away, Spock leaned down and snatched the second bracelet off of Kylo’s wrist. He and Jim then took off, running as fast as they could. Spock knew he could run faster, but he had to stay with Jim and Jim could only run so fast.

“Get back here!” the kids called before Jim and Spock heard them running after them.

They zigzagged in and out of the crowds making their way somewhere to hide, Spock figured, as the bullies chased after them. Jim pulled him down one row of booths then another before they came to a dead end as the crowds of people were congested in front of them for a magic show.

“Rats!” Jim fussed as they looked around wildly for another way around.

“Can’t go anywhere now!” Kylo and his goons ran up to them, stopping a few feet away.

Jim and Spock turned to face them.

“We are surrounded by people,” Spock said. “You cannot hurt us.”

Kylo stepped closer. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jim replied. “So buzz off, you ass face.”

Kylo stepped closer. He reached out and before he could touch Jim, Spock grabbed his wrist. Kylo pulled, trying to get free but Spock was stronger and held him tightly.

“Hey, quit it and let go,” Kylo said.

“Do not play a finger on Jim,” Spock said coldly.

“He pushed me first.”

“I do not care.” Spock tightened his grip on Kylo’s wrist.

“Ow! Hey, stop it alright! It hurts.”

“Yeah, let him go,” clown girl said. “We’re just playing.”

“No,” Spock told him. “You are not playing. You are bullies. Leave us alone.” Spock released Kylo and the boy jumped back to his friends.

“Both of you are such weirdos,” Kylo said.

“Yeah, but we’re cool weirdos!” Jim countered. “Being normal dumb dumbs like you all sucks.”

“Whatever,” Kylo shook his head. Spock put his arm around Jim’s shoulder and turned them so they could walk away.

“Let’s see the magic show,” Jim offered as they took a few steps towards the crowd.

“I have never seen a magic…” Spock trailed off as Jim lurched forward and fell to the ground hard. Spock knelt down next to him. “Jim, are you alright.”

Jim curled onto his side and held his wrist. His face turned red and his eyes watered. Tears started to stream down his cheeks. Spock’s heart ached when Jim started to cry.

“My wrist hurts,” Jim sobbed.

Spock heard laughter behind them. He saw red as he stood up and faced Kylo.

“Now we’re even,” Kylo said.

Spock lunged at him.

* * *

 

Sarek walked with his wife towards the pony ride area. He kept a territorial hand on her lower back. As they passed other festival goers, it took every ounce of self-control in Sarek to keep from growling at the looks people were sending his wife. She was his. Not theirs.

“Sarek, calm down,” Amanda told him.

“I am Vulcan. We are always calm.”

“Apparently not when your mates wear Halloween costumes.”

“They should not look at you.”

“They are looking at both of us.” Amanda stopped walked and faced him. “We’re Gomez and Morticia.”

Sarek resisted rolling his eyes. “You are illogical.”

Amanda grinned. “I am, but you love me any way.”

“Affirmative,” Sarek replied, offering his wife a small smile.

Amanda touched his cheek. “Thank you for humoring me today. It’s been a while since I could celebrate Halloween. Remember Spock’s first Halloween?”

“I remember everything. You dressed him in a pumpkin costume your mother had sent.”

“I did.” Amanda chuckled. “He was our little Spock-o-lantern.”

“Indeed, he was.” Spock had made a cute little pumpkin, Sarek mentally admitted. “We have not celebrated since so as we are on Earth—your planet, your rules.”

“Yep. And as a thank you, how about a treat later?” Amanda wiggled her brows up at him.

Sarek felt his cheeks warm slightly. “That would be agreeable.”

Amanda stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“Would you look at that,” a familiar voice said. “Vulcans are little green men.”

Sarek ducked his head and looked at the ground as Amanda chuckled and settled against his side.

“Lieutenant Commander Pike and Lieutenant Kirk,” she greeted as the two ghostbusters approached them. “How nice to meet you again.”

“Likewise,” Chris said.

Sarek looked up and offered them a Vulcan salute.

“Are you waiting for Spock?” Winona asked.

Amanda nodded. “He should be here any moment.”

“We met him earlier. Seems my boy Jim found him to play with. They were having lunch together earlier.”

“That’s lovely,” Amanda said. “I’m so glad Spock found someone to play with.”

Winona smiled. “Jim seemed pleased to have a Darth Vader to play with here. His brother was going to dress as Han but decided to go with Starlord instead.”

“I just introduced Star Wars to Spock this week. You should’ve seen his face when it was revealed Darth was Luke’s father. I have never seen him looked more surprised. Well…for a Vulcan.”

Amanda, Winona, and Chris shared a laugh at that.

“I believe I saw your son with Spock earlier,” Sarek offered. “Blonde with blue eyes.” Sarek held his hand 45 inches off the ground. “This tall.”

“That would be Jim,” Chris said with a nod. “He said he and Spock would meet us here.”

“I can’t wait to meet Jim,” Amanda spoke.

“Earlier you mentioned you would be in San Francisco for a while,” Winona said. “Would you be interested in setting the boys up on a play date?”

“Spock has his studies to attend to,” Sarek replied.

Amanda patted his arm. “Not all day, every day, adun.” She smiled at Winona. “I definitely think we can arrange something. If the boys are getting along, I don’t want to keep them from playing together.”

“Playing is…”

 _If you say illogical, no treat tonight or any night until your next time,_ Amanda said through their bond all while continuing to smile at Winona and Chris.

 _That is four years away,_ Sarek replied. _Amanda, friends are…_

_A necessity for humans…well…most humans. Sarek, he needs to socialize more and I think a friendship with Jim will be good for him. Especially while we here on Earth. Once we go back to Vulcan he won’t have any friends and those damn bullies will start to pick on him. He’s Vulcan, yes, but also human. Let him embrace that part of him._

Sarek knew arguing with his wife was futile, even when he was right about something. With this, though, he was wrong to keep his son from having a friend.

“We will arrange a play date,” Sarek said.

“Great!” Winona replied. “Now, where are the boys?”

“It is past time for Spock to meet us.”

“I’m sure they probably lost track of time playing,” Amanda said.

 **“Will the parents of Jim Kirk and Spock…Spock…um…Grayson please report to the security booth. Will the parents of Gary Mitchell, Audria Edmonds, and Fernando Valdez also report to the security booth.”** A voice spoke over the PA system.

Amanda, Sarek, Chris, and Winona exchanged looks before sighing and heading for the security booth.

* * *

 

Spock sat diligently beside Jim as the medic tended to Jim’s wrist. It was merely a sprain but it still hurt. Jim wasn’t crying anymore which pleased Spock. It was surprisingly distressful to see the younger boy hurt and upset. Across from them sat the other kids. Kylo, Gary as they learned, was lightly crying. The boy and girl were quiet but appeared upset. Their parents stood nearby.

Spock had jumped on Kylo, knocking them both down. They rolled and struggled with each other before Spock got the upper hand and pinned him to the ground. He tore off Gary’s mask and was about to punch him when a burly staff member pulled him off. The security had appeared shortly after and taken them to their tent and asked their names.

The medic pulled out a small splint and wrapped Jim’s wrist in it.

“Spock.”

“Jim.”

The boys looked up as their parents walked into the security tent they were seated in.

“Mother, father,” Spock greeted. None of the parents in the room looked pleased.

“Hi, mommy,” Jim said sweetly. “Look! A cast.”

“Splint,” the medic corrected. He looked to Winona. “Just a grade 1 sprain. I recommend keeping the splint on for a few days and limiting movement with it.”

“Thank you,” Winona said, coming to stand next to Jim.

“What has occurred?” Sarek asked.

“Yes, what’s happened?” one of the other kid’s parents asked.

The main security officer stepped forward. “Based on the kids’ statements. Jim was being picked on by Gary, Audria, and Fernando.”

“We were just playing,” Fernando said.

“Spock intervened,” the officer continued. “And an altercation broke out. We pulled Spock off of Gary before he could punch him.”

Spock looked at his parents but pointed at Gary. “He stole Jim’s attraction band and pushed him down. His wrist is sprained.”

“He pushed me first,” Gary snapped.

“Did you take his band?” Gary’s mother asked.

Gary looked to the ground and nodded.

His mother shook her head. He looked to Winona. “I am sorry for my son’s behavior.” She tapped at Gary’s shoulder. “And what do you have to say?”

“’m sorry,” Gary muttered.

Audria and Fernando’s parents motioned for them to apologize as well and they did. Jim accepted the apology.

The other kids and their parents left after the security told them to keep an eye on them better. Spock heard some of them muttering about being grounded.

“Spock,” his father said. “There was no logical reason to attack that boy.”

“He hurt Jim,” Spock said.

“I’m fine though,” Jim spoke up.

“Spock…”

“Sarek, he was protecting his friend,” Amanda interrupted. Sarek nodded. Amanda looked to her son. “Next time, though, find an adult instead of fighting.”

“Yes, mother.”

“Sweetie, why didn’t you tell me your band was taken?” Winona asked her son.

Jim shrugged. “I don’t know. Spock let me borrow his though.” Jim grabbed his duck from his belt. “I won a ducky.” 

Spock pulled his rock out and present it to his parents. “I got a rock.”

“It’s a cute rock, Charlie Brown,” his mother said.

Spock and Sarek’s brows went up. “Our son is named Spock, Amanda.”

Winona and Chris snickered.

“I think they need to watch _It’s the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown,_ ” Chris said.

“Yes, they do.”

“Hey, mommy?” Jim asked.

“Yes, sweetie?”

“Can Spock come trick-or-treating with me tomorrow night?”

Winona looked to Amanda and Sarek. “If it is alright with you two, I don’t mind. I was just going to take Jim and Sam around the neighborhood.”

Spock looked to Jim. “What is trick-or-treating?”

“We go around to houses and say trick-or-treat! Then they give you candy.”

“Oh,” Spock said. He shook his head. “No, that does not sound appealing, but I would not be adverse to spending time with you.”

Jim looked up to Amanda and Sarek. “Is that a yes?”

“Spock would love to go,” Amanda said.

“He cannot have chocolate, though. Or excessive amounts of sugar,” Sarek added.

“Yay! We’re going trick-or-treating!” Jim exclaimed.

* * *

 

After making arrangements for the next night, Spock and his parents parted ways with Jim, Winona, Chris, and Sam who had shown up with a large sugary concoction called cotton candy. Spock walked with his parents through the festival on their way to leave.

“Hey! Vader!”

Spock turned and saw the staff member from earlier at the witch hat table. Spock and his parents walked over.

She smiled. “Do you still want that bear?”

Spock took his helmet off and nodded. “Yes, but I wish to win it and not have it given to me.”

“Fair enough.” She handed him three rings. “Get the 3 rings around 3 hats and you win.”

Spock tossed his first ring and managed to get it around a hat. He aimed then threw the second ring and got it around another hat.

“Good job, kan-bu,” Amanda clapped.

“Indeed, good job,” Sarek said.

 _One more hat, one more hat._ Spock aimed and threw the third ring.

* * *

 

Sarek walked to the door as the bell rang for a third time in a few moments. It was not time for the trick or treating to commence as his wife had said. She had gone out earlier that morning and came back with decorations and a hoard of candy that she placed in a large fake cauldron. Spock grabbed the cauldron by the front door.

He opened the door as the bell chimed once more. He looked down and found Jim standing on the stoop in his Luke Skywalker costume.

Jim gave him a big smile and held out a plastic orange candy bucket. “Trick or treat! Smell my feet! Give me something good to eat! If you don’t, I don’t care! I’ll pull down your underwear!”

A slanted brow went up. “No,” Sarek said simply before shutting the door.

“Sarek.” Amanda walked up to him and took the cauldron from him. She opened the door.

Jim was giggling on the porch.

“Hello, Jim.”

“Hello! My mommy is waiting in the car to drive us. Is Spock ready?”

“Yes.” Amanda called into the house. “Spock, Jim is here!”

“He said he would pull down my underwear,” Sarek told his wife.

“It’s just a fun saying, Sarek. He’s not really.”

“No, I’m not,” Jim said. “Or maybe I will,” he then added in a slightly evil voice. “Do Vulcans even where underwear?”

Amanda grinned and said, “No, they don’t.”

“Ew!” Jim laughed.

Amanda laughed as well.

Sarek gave her a look. “Amanda, why? You know we wear undergarments.”

“Why are you speaking of undergarments?” Spock asked, appearing between his parents. He wore his Vader costume, complete with his helmet on. His hands were behind his back.  “It is not appropriate as there is a child present.”

“Hey, you’re a child too!” Jim protested.

“I am older, though,” Spock said.

“What’s behind your back?” Jim asked.

Spock looked up to his parents. They nodded and left the boys alone, walking down the steps and over to the waiting hovercar to speak to Amanda.

When they were out of ear shot, Spock took his hands from behind his back and showed Jim what he had.

“The bear!” Jim exclaimed, his eyes shining brightly. He reached out and took the bear from Spock and cuddled it to his chest. “You won it?”

Spock sighed. “No, but my father spoke to the head of staff and they opened the gift shop and I purchased one for you. Those games are rigged.”

“Yeah, but thank you for buying me one.” Jim stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Spock. “I love my new bear.”

Spock’s heart rate sped up, his stomach started fluttered and Spock felt as if he needed an inhaler. When Jim let him go a second later and Spock promptly fell right down.

“Oh not again! Mrs…Mr…um…Spock’s mommy and daddy! He fell down!”

**_The End_ **

****

* * *

**** **_Alternate Bonus Ending that I couldn't help but write :)_ **

**_22 Years Later_ **

Spock looked around the Halloween themed party and internally sighed. Since the start of the five-year mission, Jim had insisted on a Halloween costume party on the ship every year. They had games, activities, and lots of other festivities to entertain the crew. The party went on for hours, making sure crew of all shifts were able to attend.

Every year, Jim and Spock went as Luke and Darth Vader. A throw back to when they first met and the start of their friendship which turned romantic in their teen years.

But this year, Jim had, for some reason, insisted Spock dress as Han.

“Where is Jim?” Uhura asked, siding up beside him. She was dressed a Wonder Woman and Spock had seen Scotty dressed like Batman earlier. Chekov decided to dress in a traditional Russian outfit, not a costume as he kept telling everyone. Sulu was walking around as a pirate.

“He was by the punch bowl with Leonard earlier,” Spock replied. “but now I do not know.”

“Why did he make you dress like Han this year?”

“I do not know that either. He is still dressed as Luke.”

“Bones would make a better Han.”

“Thanks,” Bones said, walking up to them. He dressed as Indiana Jones this year. He smiled at Uhura and Spock. “I’ll keep that in mind for next year. If Spock doesn’t plan to wear it again.”

“I do not,” Spock replied. He continued to looked around for his mate. When he couldn’t find him, he poked their bond. _Where are you?_

_Somewhere._

“Jim left,” Bones spoke. “Said his stomach hurt.”

“Did you check him over?” Spock asked. _Are you well?_

_Yep, I’m good._

“Oh yeah, he’s fine. Just ate too much candy corn I think.”

 _Did you get too much candy corn?_ Spock asked.

_Maybe._

Spock nodded. “I see. In that case, I will take my leave as well and check on him.”

“Goodnight, Spock,” Uhura told him.

“Night,” Bones added.

Spock offered them a Vulcan salute then left the party.

When he entered his and Jim’s quarters, he called for his bondmate. “Jim, are you here?”

“Yeah, bedroom!”

“Are you well?” Spock asked. Spock lightly touched the science bear on the table next to the door. It had some wear to it from Jim playing with it and sleeping with over the years, but still looked good. Jim called it his Spock Bear. Spock’s spooky rock sat next to it. Spock couldn’t seem to ever part with it.

“Yeah, I’m good, but I need you.”

“You need me?” Spock walked towards the bedroom. “Jim what have you…oh…” Spock stared at the sight on the bed.

“Trick-or-treat, my scruffy-looking nerf herder,” Jim said. He was on display on the bed, lounging on his side, his head propped up in his hand. He was barely wearing an outfit that resembled Leia’s gold bikini.

Spock’s eyes widened, his heart rate spiked up, and before he could fight it…he fell down.

“Ah, hell,” Jim sighed. He got off the bed and walked over to this fallen mate. “Seriously?” Jim asked, throwing his hands up. “It’s been like twenty-something years.” Jim stood over him, feet planted on either side of Spock’s hips. His blue eyes sparkled in amusement as he looked down at Spock. “Am I that irresistible?”

“You will be the death of me,” Spock replied breathlessly, looking up at Jim’s perfect figure in next to no clothes above him. 

Jim grinned. “How romantic, but can you not die tonight? This outfit is quite uncomfortable and I would prefer you to get me out of it.”

Spock nodded and Jim stepped back to allow him up. Spock slowly pulled himself up. His legs still felt wobblily. He reached out and held onto the doorframe to keep himself steady. He was about to ask for a moment to compose himself but Jim turned and walked back to the bed. Spock’s eyes trailed down Jim’s back to see his ass was on full display in the outfit.

Instead of composing himself he lunged forward and grabbed Jim up before throwing them both onto the bed. Jim laughed as he was pinned under his husband.

“I thought you did not want to dress up as Leia?” Spock asked.

“I said that when I was seven,” Jim replied. “I’m an adult now…”

“That is debatable.”

Jim reached a hand up and gently pinched Spock’s ear. “Behave. Anyway, I’m an adult now and we’re together. Plus, this is the masculine version of Leia’s outfit. No bra thing.”

“For which I am grateful.”

Jim chuckled. “Good, because I don’t need you developing anymore kinks.”

“I do not…” Spock trailed off into a moan as Jim leaned up and nibbled at the tip of his ear.

“You do,” Jim whispered into his ear. He laid back down under Spock. “So, Han, you have rescued me from Jabba the Hut. How can I thank you?”

Spock gave Jim a peck on the lips. “I have a few thoughts but as I was just revived from the carbonate, I do not believe I can engage in sexual activities until I have adequately recovered.” Spock went to get up only to have Jim wrap his legs around Spock’s hips and hold him still.

“I don’t think so,” Jim said. “This is an AU. Alternate universe. I’m male and you weren’t in the carbonate. No need to recover. You are ready to go.”

“I suppose,” Spock hovered over Jim. He kissed Jim sweetly before saying, “Happy Halloween, t’hy’la.”

“Happy Halloween. Now pull down your underwear and give me a treat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are most appreciate :)


End file.
